1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window washing tool, and more particularly to a washer having means for quickly and easily cleaning the wiper bar after each use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools for cleaning windows and other flat glass surfaces are well known. A common tool may have an elongate handle having a transverse head. The head may have a sponge-like pad along one edge thereof, and a rubber-like squeegee blade along a second edge thereof. In use, the pad is immersed in water, or a soap and water solution, and the glass surface is coated with the solution by drawing the pad across the surface thereof. Subsequently, the squeegee blade is wiped across the wetted surface to remove the solution.
The edges of the squeegee blade quickly accumulates a film of the solution, thereby reducing the cleaning efficiency of the cleaning process. Thus, the user must stop periodically and wipe the blade with a suitable cloth or paper towel.
This problem has been approached in the prior art by Shey, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,788, who teaches the use of a squeegee blade that extends forward from an applicator head when in use. After using the blade to wipe the surface being cleaned, it is pulled back and across a cleaning element to remove moisture from the blade. The blade is spring loaded to permit the blade to return to its operative position. Other U.S. patents on window cleaning tools are U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,079 to Camden, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,802 to Sammelsson.